


I am the Nuzzle Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Hair, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hugs, M/M, To this Dadsona Brian IS his kink, embraces, nuzzling, there's a hella amount of hugging in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hug your hairy bear Dad with love and body lovin'.





	I am the Nuzzle Monster

Lazy days like these were the best.

Just me and Brian together in bed, snuggled up against each other with his arm wrapped around the back of my neck as his hand rests on my shoulder - his thumb rubbing gentle little circles on my bare skin without a thought. He goes from my shoulders to cupping the back of my neck; the one spot that’s send me into a shivering happy mess if he kisses and nips there like he has done before during our previous love-making sessions. Honestly, with or without his amazing dick up my ass he could probably make me come alone by solely focusing on my neck - or at least send me into a delicious madness that has had me begging for anything that he would give me, and oh how he has given.

 

I’m practically draped over Brain’s beautifully large body, my hand slowly but softly roaming round his stomach and enjoying every sensation of my hand going through his soft coarse body hair. My head is resting just under my man’s chin as I start to nuzzle against his neck, taking in his scent that is just so Brian and _home_ to me. My own trimmed beard is brushing against him neck and collar bone, finding out that it’s a bit of a ticklish spot for him as a deep chuckle resound from him so melodically.

 

“Enjoying yourself down there?”

 

I can hear him smile as I hum happily in response. This is my cuddly manly cosy heaven and I’m indulging like hell by just absorbing this warmth and comfort that Brain is providing just by being here within my arms.

Nuzzling a bit more I start to lazily kiss his neck, as my hand trailed up his naked chest as my thumb just lightly roll round his hardened nipple. He sighs happily as he loosely hold onto me, as I feel him kissing the top of my head and nuzzling a little at the top in return. I feel a little non-verbal at the moment, taking in everything so wonderful about him before I start to make my way down his body as I can while continuing to rub the side of my face down his chest, sometime giving little kisses on his skin between his soft hairs here and there as my beard just brushes against him. I can feel Brain’s large warm hands caressing me, with one hand combing his fingers through the back of my neck and tracing back down my neck my spine as my own hands start palming his stomach. I’m paying more attention without even looking, gently squeezing soft but muscular flesh before rubbing and caressing his glorious gut beneath my body and I turn a little to straddle without having to pull back from him as I bury my face into his broad copper-red haired hairy chest.

We’re both making noises, and yes he’s definitely making the sexiest noises in the room with his own deep moans and groans, although he might argue otherwise if we were in a more talkative mood. I can feel him harden against me as my fondling turns him on more and more. I move my thigh just a little to press up against him and hear a soft gasp come from him. Looking up at him, grinning like a horny Cheshire cat, I wriggle my eyebrows a little suggestively.

 

“Enjoying yourself up there?”

 

I hear him laugh with a little nod, noticing him blushing as he smiles fondly at me. He cups the side of my face in the palm of his hand, which I can’t help but to leaning into the warm and love radiating from him. We catch each others eyes and get lost into each others gaze. Without thinking we draw closer to each other to kiss deeply, as we sit a bit more upright with my legs straddled over his with our cocks hard and close together. Every motion and rocking of our hips sends pleasure through the both of us, my arms around his neck as he grabs my ass to pull me in closer as we rub up against each other until we start to come - and even then we barely pull apart, moaning heavily face to face as if we’re taking the breath from each other as I breath him into me and he the same with mine.

Brian’s cum shoots up between us and I quickly follow to add to the sticky mess between us - our essence mixing together and marking each other’s gut. He leans his forehead against mine with eyes shut, still holding me in his protective embrace as we try to catch our breath.

 

“I love you so much” He whispered to me softly in a way that can still send my heart into a happy flutter. I tilt my head up to give him a small chased kiss on his lips with a smile and feeling so utterly happy right now with him.

 

“I love you too Brian.”


End file.
